


Hubris Before the Fall

by G_the_G



Series: Tumblr Dry on Low [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the prompts that I've written of new characters and pairings for me. Very limited so far. May be expanded as we go. </p><p>Chapter 1- Steve/Rogue<br/>Chapter 2 - Clint/Natasha<br/>Chapter 3 - Clint/Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Once (Steve/Rogue)

**Author's Note:**

> I do focus so much in Darcy land, that I'm not sure I do these justice. Editing also isn't the greatest since I haven't looked at them since posting on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompts: "Just once." and " things you said with no space between us"

“I’m telling you, Steve, no.”

“Come on, Rogue. Just once.”

She shook her head, lifting her hands to emphatically gesture her disapproval of his idea.

“I am not getting on that death trap with you!”

His shoulders slumped.

“Come on, I know you rode with Logan on his motorcycle.”

She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips to stare him down.

“And he almost killed me!”

He snorted.

“That’s what you get for trusting a crusty old Canadian.”

She fought a smile, pressing her lips into a straight line.

“You saying Captain America is any better?”

He flashed a grin, no doubt sensing her weakened resolve.

“Nope, but Steve Rogers is.”

Rogue took a deep breath, knowing that before the end of the night she’d be on the back of that damn motorcycle with this goof.

This time she did smile, shaking her head as she did so.

 

* * *

 

 Steve accelerated around a corner, and Rogue burrowed closer to his back, grateful for the leather jacket that she could hold onto without fear of hurting him.

But then he accelerated again, and she couldn’t hold back anymore.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!!”

She felt his chuckle and swore she would get him back for this if it was the last thing she did.


	2. Barton's Home for Wayward Souls (Clint/Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton is badass marksman with a gooey center.

“I think we need to talk.”

She noted how his shoulders tensed, fists nearly clenched, before he forced himself to relax.

“Tash-”

“No.”

“Come on.”

She folded her arms, lips pursed minutely.

“What have I told you about bringing home strays?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Kate is not a stray.”

She snorted.

“And neither was I?”

He brightened, stepping closer to set his hands on her shoulders, running them down to her waist to hold her as she smiled goofily down at her.

“Exactly! And see how well that worked out.”

She jabbed him in the rib, lightly so he only flinched, but enough to get her point across.

“No more.” 

He smiled brazenly.

“Is this because Kate’s started calling you ‘mom’?”

He laughed when her right eye twitched infinitesimally, and he pulled her in for a hug.

She stood still and tense for a moment before huffing and hugging him back.

“I’m too young to be her mother and she knows that.”

Clint’s shoulders shook as he laughed quietly.

“Yeah, but she also calls Steve ‘great-great Grandpa’ while drooling over his ass. She’s a mystery.”

Natasha hummed in agreement, but started to make plans.

Perhaps if she distracted the girl with Steve, she could kill two birds with one stone.

Yes, that would be lovely.


	3. A Rude Awakening (Clint/Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has a moment along the lines of the Hawkeye Initiative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt about wearing the other's clothes.

“Dammit, Nat. Why didn’t you tell me kevlar chafes your thighs this much?”

With a grimace he pulled what Stark had victoriously claimed were booty shorts as low as he could get them, trying to keep all his important bits covered.

The redhead’s lips pursed mildly in what Clint recognized as a condescending smirk. One he saw rather often.

“I figured you would have known, what with all your carnie days.”

“I wore _spandex_. It stretched and didn’t threaten to pull a Tower of London and put the royal jewels on display!”

Natasha smugly fixed the lapels of her suit coat as she tilted her head, watching him. 

“I’m not arguing.”

He paused, not letting his next complaint fly. If the look in her eye was anything to go off of, she’d actually make this worth his while. 

But only if he didn’t piss her off. 

And as he often did that without trying, he should try and avoid it if he could.

“Whatever,” he sighed. “Let’s just go. Our mark is supposed to be at the club soon.”

His shoulders froze when she gave him a resounding smack on his ass, but he kept walking without a word.


End file.
